Rilma Snape
by NuckiRuk
Summary: Rilma is going to Hogwarts for their first year. Having a professor for a father has it's benefits, but can just as easily be the root to trouble. How much can one person change the unfeeling potions master? In this book, different scenarios will be played out through the eyes of Rilma, but how will this change the goings on of Hogwarts? SIDE NOTE - go to end of my bio. has info
1. Rilma Snape

Just to make it known, I'm basing this book off the original _Harry Potter_ books, so you will recognize some things said or mentioned. Another words, anything you recognize from the books (and even the movies) does not belong to me. The language doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It was September 1st, the first day of school at Hogwarts. Currently, witches and wizards were dropping off their kids on platform 9 3/4 to get on the Hogwarts express. Children were running about the platform, running to meet friends from years previous and even to make new ones, so when one child that was unaccompanied by an adult walked onto the platform no one noticed. It wasn't uncommon for muggle-born children to not be accompanied by their parents onto the platform, but in the case of this particular child, it was. For this child had magical parents, well only one; a single father who was a wizard.

The child looked around at all the people, seeing parents hug their children before they got onto the train, some just talking to other parents. Owls and cats were in cages on trolleys, suitcases, and trunks stacked on top of one another. This particular child had a completely dark brown barn owl along with two suitcases and one large trunk.

Pushing their trolley to the carriage that carries the luggage, they quietly asked one of the adults there for help. The adult in question had red hair and a kind face, nice clothes but it was obvious that they were quite old. The man had been helping a younger boy put his own luggage into the carriage, the boy having the same red hair and similar features; obviously father and son. As the man loaded the luggage the boy turned to talk to a red-haired woman, obviously his mother, saying something about how he's scared about the sorting, wondering what would happen if he wasn't placed in Gryffindor. The mother just hugged him and said something the child couldn't hear, seeming to ease the boy's worries. Two older boys, obviously twins, moved to stand on either side of the younger boy, leaning down to say something to him. The child turned away when the father handed them their owl, having finished loading the luggage.

"And there's your owl, now what was your name? I don't think you said." The man asked, turning and crouching slightly to be face to face with the child.

"My name is Rilma, sir." The child said, not wanting to tell the man his last. Rilma knew that the man was Arthur Weasley, and if he were to tell his last name there would be many questions. "I am sorry sir but I must go, I would like to find a seat."

Arthur Weasley nodded animatedly. "Right you are! If you need assistance with something you can ask my son Percy, he's a Prefect this year."

Rilma nodded, "Thank you, sir." Before walking away. Rilma passed a bleach blond family with a boy his age but went unnoticed. Rilma also passed the rest of the Weasley family, hearing the mother speaking loudly to be heard over the crowd.

After boarding the train Rilma walked down the aisle, avoiding running into people and suitcases on the way. A few people giving Rilma curious looks, or even flat-out stared at him, thinking they were seeing someone else. 'Likely father.' Rilma thought, catching most, if not all, the glances.

A little more then half way down the carriage, Rilma found a compartment with only two people. Opening the door enough to clearly talk to the occupants, he asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The two boys were his age, one with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and round rim glasses. The other boy was the son of Arthur Weasley from earlier. Ronan? Robin? As it was both were wearing secondhand clothes.

"Not at all." The black haired boy said, indicating to sit wherever he wanted. Rilma stepped in completely and closed the door, before placing his owl's cage on the seat next to the red-head and sitting beside the black haired boy.

The door suddenly opened, the red-headed twins poking their heads into the compartment and addressing their younger brother.

"Hey, Ron." They said together.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train; Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." The twin on the right side said.

'Ron, as in Ronald Weasley.' Rilma thought, mentally hitting themselves for forgetting.

"Right," Ron mumbled while looking down slightly, seeming to become slightly squeamish.

"Harry," the twin on the left said, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."

Harry and Ron nodded to each other in greeting. The twins turning their attention to the third occupant, and when they saw Rilma's familiar features they seemed to freeze, before looking at one another. When they looked back at Rilma he smirked, knowing what they were thinking and confirming their suspicions with the smirk; a very familiar smirk.

"Are you related to a teacher at Hogwarts by any chance?" the twin on the right asked, the three ignoring the conversation between the other two first years.

"I am," Rilma confirmed, still smirking. He watched as the twins looked at one another again, but this time in pure shock. The twins suddenly adapt mischievous smiles, making Rilma's face go blank. Rilma was told quite a few stories about the Weasley twins and what they tend to get up to at Hogwarts. Since their first year the two have been pranksters, and not even Filch, the caretaker, has any effect on the twins.

"Is that your owl?" The twin on the left asks conversationally, pointing to the owl while his brother continued to smirk at Rilma.

"Yes. Why?" Rilma asks, wary of the twins intentions. Rilma has heard many stories about the twins from his father and was anxious about what they had planned.

"Would you like to join us in our compartment?" The twin on the right asked, holding out his right hand for Rilma to take.

"We might provide better entertainment." The twin on the left continued, not missing a beat between his words and his brothers.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Rilma questioned. He didn't want to say yes and regret the decision, but it would also be rude to refuse the offer.

Both twins smirked. "No not quite." the left twin assures.

"Granted we have a few questions." The right twin continues.

"But we are willing to provide answers to any questions you may have." The left twin points at Rilma to emphasize the you.

"And for any trouble, we may give you," The right twin points at both himself and his brother.

"We will happily grant you our services if the need ever arises." The left twin bows slightly, seeing that he had very little room to do so.

Rilma smirked again, about to take the right twins hand, but said twin pulled it away and used it to point at Rilma. "Only if you promise to never tell your father anything that we may discuss. At least, as long as it can't come back and bite our arses."

Rilma laughed, before standing up and grabbing his owl's cage with his left hand and once again extending his right hand to shake.

The right twin grinned and used Rilma's extended hand to pull him out of the compartment. Rilma could hear the left twin say, "See you later, then." to the two remaining people in the compartment before the door was closed.

The right twin started guiding Rilma toward the middle of the train, and eventually, they got to a compartment with a few people hanging around the door, looking in.

I can't believe you bought the bloody thing, Lee." Rilma could hear someone say, slight fear and wonder in the tone.

I just hope they let me keep her. They weren't on the letter." Another voice, presumably Lee, solemnly said.

Rilma walked around the people at the door, looking in to see three people sitting in the compartment. To the left one person sat, a tarantula held in both hands on their lap. This person had a dark complexion, dreaded hair, and Gryffindor robes.

To the right were the other two people. The person closest to the door was an older boy with short dusty blond hair and Gryffindor robes. Next to the boy was a girl with a light brown complexion and long dark hair.

The two people at the door turned to look at Rilma. The girl to the left had long brown hair and tanned skin, while the other girl had long black hair and pale skin. The girl to the right had Ravenclaw robes on while the girl on the left had muggle clothes. Both girls were older, likely in their last year at Hogwarts.

"Hi, I'm Sarah McHall. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" The girl to the left asked, catching the attention of the girl to the right and the people in the compartment.

Rilma turned to Sarah and looked up at her, letting her see his face properly. "Yes, this is my first year."

Sarah's eyes had widened when Rilma turned to face her, seeing someone else in the 11-year-olds features. That someone just so happened to be the youngest and most feared professor within the walls of Hogwarts.

"What's your name?" The other girl asked, Rilma turning to face her.

"My name is Rilma Snape." Rilma introduced, putting their right hand out to shake, smirking. The occupants of the compartment all looked at each other, shock written across their faces.

I-I'm Lora Miller." Lora stiffly stuck out her own hand, taking the smaller one into her own and shaking. For the last few years of her life at Hogwarts, she thought things couldn't get any stranger then moving staircases or even mirrors that can talk. But after years of having Professor Snape teach potions, the last thing she, or anyone, would have guessed was that the man who openly showed dislike for children would have one himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rilma greeted, a slight accent poking through, though it wasn't one from Britain. Turning to the compartment occupants, Rilma addresses them all saying, "I actually know who you three are."

The girl closest to the window leaned forward to talk around the boy beside her, eyes wide. "How do you know us?"

"My atar tends to complain about the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his letters, especially about the most recent captain," Rilma turned his head to look at the boy to the right, "Oliver Wood. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are Alicia Spinnet, reserve chaser." Rilma turned to the girl, seeing her head jerk in surprise when her name was said. Rilma then turned to the boy with the tarantula, tilting his head to the side. "And you must be Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator. Also in Gryffindor."

All three occupants looked at one another in surprise. The twins snickered and one threw his arm over Rilma's shoulders, leading him into the compartment. "Like we said earlier, we have questions," the twin stated, sitting on the same seat as Lee, closest to the window, Rilma in the middle. The other twin, after sending the two girls off, sat down across from Rilma.

"And we have any possible answers to questions you may have." The twin across from Rilma finished, leaning back and crossing his legs. The teens within the compartment watched as Rilma set his owls cage on his lap, the cage door facing him. The compartment occupants noticed the familiar features that they associated with their potions professor; the slightly protruding cheekbones, thin eyebrows, jet-black hair, even an angled jawline, giving the 11-year-old a rather narrow face and slightly pointed chin. The unfamiliar features were the dark green eyes, unlike the potions master's pitch black ones, a smaller nose, non-greasy hair, and the obvious height difference. The compartment occupants watched as the 11-year-old opened the cage door and stuck his hand into the cage, the owl stepping onto the offered hand. When the owl was completely out of the cage Rilma placed the cage onto the compartment floor and rested the hand with the perched owl onto his lap, petting the owl with his free hand.

Rilma looked up from the content owl, glancing at each of the other occupants before looking at the twins in turn. "You two brought me here to question me, so you might as well do so."

The twin across from Rilma nodded, before leaning forward slightly. "Is Snape really your father? Or his he like, your older cousin that took you in?"

Rilma raised an eyebrow, "Who said he is my father?"

The twin blinked, before pointing at Rilma. "You said, back in the compartment our brother's in. You said he's your father."

Rilma smirked. "You asked if I am related to a teacher at Hogwarts. The answer is yes, but I never said he is my father."

The older students looked at each other before the twin next to Rilma spoke up. "So he's not your father?"

Rilma laughed lightly, before turning to the twin. "I believe it is my turn to ask a question." The twin pouted, crossing his arms and sighing in a show of irritation. Rilma laughed at the display. "Are there really moving staircases?"

The other compartment occupants looked slightly startled at the question. "Uh, yes?" Oliver answered though it came out as a question.

Rilma rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a question that can be answered with a question. Are there moving staircases or no?"

Oliver shook his head slightly before answering again. "Yes, the stairs in the main hall do move."

Rilma nodded before looking around at the other people to see who had the next question. In truth, Rilma knew very little about Hogwarts, despite having a father for a professor. Albus Dumbledore had offered to allow Severus to bring Rilma and his wife with him to Hogwarts during the school year, but he had turned the offer down. Severus didn't want his little family known to the wizarding world before his son was able to start learning magic, afraid that followers of Voldemort that escaped Azkaban might infiltrate the school for the sole purpose of targeting his family. In the past, professors with spouses and underage children have been allowed to bring their family to live with them at Hogwarts. The professor's spouses would have the same freedom to walk the halls as the teachers, but have the same limitations as the students, except for curfew. The professor's children would have the same limitations as the students, and they would have to be accompanied by either parent at all times unless a prefect was able and willing to watch the children.

Instead, Severus left Rilma and his wife, Katline, at their home, which was in the middle of nowhere. The house and the grounds surrounding it are warded against muggles and apparition, only the owner of the grounds and caster of the wards can apparate within the wards range, both being Severus. Anyone can floo into the house, as long as they have direct permission from Severus himself. Not even Dumbledore knows where the house is, and no matter what he does or says, Severus never gives in and tells the location out of paranoia. Rilma was raised by his mother for the first 7 years of his life before she died suddenly during the school year two weeks before the Christmas Holiday. Because of the testing and grading that needed to be done before winter break, Severus was unable to go home and look after Rilma, so after the weekend funeral at the closest cemetery, Severus brought Rilma to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year before winter break.

Rilma had stayed within Severus' quarters, only leaving twice after curfew started to allow Rilma to get some fresh air. The first time Severus walked Rilma around the first floor, not wanting to increase the risk of being seen by a head boy, head girl, or even a prefect or fellow teacher. The second night Severus took Rilma outside to play in the snow, the moon phases being a new moon, allowing the two to go unnoticed by any who would look out a window and onto the grounds. Rilma had enjoyed himself for the first time since his mother passed, making snow angels and mini snowmen. Rilma had been able to convince Severus to make one snow angel beside his own, before surrounding the imprints with mini snowmen that oddly looked a bit like trolls. When the students went outside the next day to enjoy their Saturday, the entire school buzzed with the discovery of the snow angels and snowmen. The student's debated as to who the child was, seeing that the imprint was much too small to be from a student, and the larger one could only be a teacher, seeing that there were no known visitors within Hogwarts. At one point Dumbledore had to make an announcement, saying that one of the teachers had had family over for the night, and they had brought their child with them. This announcement had alleviated some of the suspicions the students held, but for the rest of the winter, some of the students continued to try and see if they could see who had done it.

Once Christmas Holiday started and Severus was able to take Rilma back to their house, Severus was allowed to take two house-elves from the Hogwarts staff to help look over Rilma while he was teaching at Hogwarts. Severus was able to connect a fireplace to the Hogwarts private floo network to allow Rilma to contact him if he needed. Over the next three years, Rilma was looked over by the now four house elves for the majority of the school year, only during breaks or vacations were the two borrowed house elves allowed to go back to Hogwarts and Severus to go home.

Lee shifted so he was facing Rilma, his tarantula still held in his hands. "So, did Professor Snape tell you about the stairs? I've never seen him above the first floor, and because the great hall is on the first floor and his classroom in the dungeons he doesn't really have a reason to use the moving staircases."

Rilma nodded. "From what he has told me he only uses those stairs to get to the headmaster's office, and that is usually after curfew. I had been within Hogwarts once for about two weeks, but I only left the quarters twice."

"When was that?" Lee asked.

"About three years ago. I was 7 years old." Rilma looked at the twin across from himself, the owl in his lap shifting their position. "Honestly the stairs were my only question. Though I would like to know which twin you are."

The twin nodded, before pointing at himself than his brother. "I'm George, that's Fred." Rilma looked over at Fred briefly to see him wave, before turning back to George as he continues talking. "What's the name of your owl, and what type of owl? It's like a barn owl but its feathers are all wrong."

Rilma looked down at the bird, stopping his petting of its back to scratch its head with his pointer finger, before continuing to pet the owls back. "Her name is Nulla Quessë. She is a barn owl, but was born with melanism, which is the opposite of albinism."

George nodded. "Does Nulla Quessë mean anything?"

"It means Black Feather."

"In what language?" Alicia asked, waving a hand to emphasize her question.

"A language my mother taught me. I do not actually know what it is named." Rilma shrugged.

"Who is your mother?" Fred asked.

Rilma shook his head. "You wouldn't know her. She was from America."

"Was?" Fred continued, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"She died when I was 7. That is why I had to come to Hogwarts. It was two weeks before Christmas Holiday if I remember correctly."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize." Fred apologized, looking down slightly.

Rilma shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, But it is alright."

George jerked, looking like he was shocked. "Hang on! Our older brothers told us about a weird thing that happened around that time." Fred looked up, nodding in agreement while the other compartment occupants looked on in confusion.

"What was it?" Rilma asked, tilting his head to the left in curiosity.

"Yah, Charley said that one Saturday when everyone went outside there were snow angels and snowmen already out there. The smaller one was too small to be a student," Fred said, looking at the other occupants before turning to Rilma.

"But the largest had to be a professor." George continued. "Headmaster Dumbledore had said that a professor had family over for the night and that they brought a child, but Bill said that there were only two pairs of footprints leading in and out of the Entrance Hall."

Rilma looked down, thinking back to what the twins were describing. "Indeed, that was me and atar. He wanted me to get some fresh air after staying within the school's walls for almost two weeks." Rilma looked up to see the other occupants with shocked and startled expressions.

"Professor Snape made a snow angel?" Oliver deadpanned.

"Yes," Rilma confirmed, before laughing slightly. "It took a lot of begging to make him agree."

The other occupants laughed slightly as well before Oliver continued talking. "What is an Atar? You've said it twice when talking about Professor Snape."

Rilma smirked. "I am surprised you did not continue asking how we are related. It means Father in the language my mother taught me."

"George and Fred high fived. "I knew it!" George exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just answer the question when I asked?" Fred questioned, exasperation bleeding into his tone.

Rilma just shrugged, not really knowing himself.

"Did the trolley pass already?" Lee asked, shifting his tarantula into his left hand before getting up and opening the door. Just as the door opened a group of three boys ran passed. Two looking rather bulky, one holding their hand to their chest as if it was hurt. The third boy had bleach blond hair and was quite shorter than the other two. All three boys were wearing robes, but none of them had house colors on them, showing that they were first years.

Rilma, recognizing the bleach blond hair from the brief glance, quickly stood up and pushed Lee to the side so he could poke his head out of the compartment door, his owl somehow having ended up in George's lap.

"Nornoroatyar seldo!" Rilma yelled after the retreating boys, laughing when he saw the blond look back in confusion.

Rilma was still laughing lightly when he turned around and grabbed his owl from Georges lap, the twin still looking slightly startled to find the bird there.

"I apologize for that. I would have put her on my seat if the boys were not running so fast. I did not want to lose the chance to say that to the twat."

George nodded. "It's ok, just didn't expect it."

Lee turned around after watching the three boys run into the next carriage and looking the other way to see if the trolley was on its way, which it was. "Which is the twat? And what did you yell after them?"

Rilma laughed again, before answering. "I yelled, 'Run daddy's boy!' at the blond, who is also the twat. The other two are just dunderheads apparently."

"Huh, well that's good to know," Fred stated, moving the cage that was knocked onto its side to the wall, straightening it as he did.

A few minutes later the trolley came to their compartment, the older lady calling out, "Candy from the trolley dears?"

Oliver took out a galleon and bought three chocolate frogs, Lee buying a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Alicia two sugar quills.

"You two want something?" Rilma asked, looking at the twins.

"No, we're saving up our money," Fred said, shaking his head.

"How about you? Don't you want something?" George asked, looking at the chocolate frog card Oliver handed him.

"No, but I can pay for whatever you two would like," Rilma said, fishing into an inner pocket to take out a money purse.

The twins looked at each other, debating whether if they should accept the kind gesture. "We wouldn't want you to spend your money on us," George said.

"Honest," Fred added.

Rilma looked briefly at the two, before turning to the trolley lady. "Five chocolate frogs and two bags of Fizzing Whizzbees, please." The lady nodded, grabbing the requested items while Rilma counted out the proper payment.

The twins looked at one another in shock, before turning back to Rilma, about to protest but the exchange was already made. Rilma turned to George, handing him the Fizzing Whizzbees, before turning to Fred and handing him the chocolate frogs. The twins looked shocked. "How did you know what we wanted?" Fred finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Rilma smiled softly, before turning to Fred. "I saw you eyeing Oliver's chocolate frogs," then turning to George, "and I saw you glancing at the lowest shelf, where Fizzing Whizzbees were the only items visible."

Everyone looked at the 11-year-old in wonder. "Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" Alicia asked, the twins and Lee looking at her in confusion.

Rilma chuckled. "No, but I read all of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books with the man, and I must say he was brilliant."

"Sorry, who's Sherlock and Sir what's his name?" Lee asked, popping a bean into his mouth before grimacing.

"Sherlock Holmes is a Muggle story of the fiction genre, written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Rilma said, looking at Lee.

After the three boys nodded Alicia looked around George to see Oliver's reaction, only to see him reading a chocolate frog card. "Oliver," Alicia said.

"hmm?" Oliver asked, looking up from the card, which had Dumbledore on it.

"Do you know Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, nibbling on the end of a sugar quill, the other in one of her pockets for later.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I found two books with all the stories while in the muggle world last year. Couldn't put them down."

Rilma looked impressed. "My mother read me the books as bedtime stories to me when I was just starting to read. Atar found it amusing when I started to talk like Sherlock."

Alicia and Oliver, both knowing how the detective spoke, laughed at the image of a child sounding like Sherlock.

"Do you know what house you're goin' to be sorted into?" Oliver asked, looking at Rilma.

Rilma tilted his head to the right, thinking. "The obvious answer is Slytherin, but atar said that I might be placed in Ravenclaw."

The other compartment occupants were shocked to hear this, having expected the Slytherin head of house to want his child to be put into the house he is head of and was once in.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a voice could be heard clearly throughout the compartment, saying "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Once the train started to slow, Rilma grabbed his owl's cage and placed the bird into it, Lee grabbing a container from the shelf above his seat and doing the same with his tarantula. Rilma whispered something to the owl that the others couldn't hear before he placed the owl above the seat, Lee doing the same with his tarantula. When the train stopped the twins stood simultaneously, George moving to the door and opening it, Fred leading Rilma in front of himself and putting the first year between him and his brother. As they walked out of the compartment Fred leaned down to talk to Rilma. "Don't want you to get lost on your way off the train."

Rilma just nodded in thanks. Once the three were off the train George turned and pointed at a rather large man bellowing "Firs' years! Firs' years! C'mon follow me!..."

"that there's Hagrid. He's a half-giant, but he's a big softy. He'll take you to the boats where you'll then be taken to Hogwarts. We'll be taken the carriages over there." George said, pointing to a location Rilma couldn't see over the crowd of student's. Rilma just nodded, before he started to push his way to where Hagrid was standing. When he got there Rilma could see Harry and Ron talking to the half-giant. The first years were all quickly rounded up and lead down a steep and narrow path. Rilma, having stayed behind slightly, was one of the last to start down the path. He could hear Hagrid say something, followed by a chorus of oooh's. Not long after Rilma had a similar reaction, having been able to see Hogwarts properly for the first time.

Once all the students were near the edge of the black lake between them and the school, Rilma could hear Hagrid call, "No more'n four to a boat!" Rilma looked around, seeing a boat with only three people in it waving their arms at him to get in. Rilma jogged over, seeing that it was the closest boat with room for himself.

When Rilma carefully got into the boat the other three occupants introduced themselves. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Padma Patil. Hannah was sitting to the left of the boat and behind Susan, who was in the front next to Padma. All three, having already introduced themselves to each other, turned and shook hands with Rilma as they introduced themselves.

"Rilma Snape." Rilma introduced after the girls were finished.

Hannah's eyes widen. "Sarah was talking about meeting a professors kid back on the train. She said that they had a name like Rilmy or something. Was that you?"

Rilma grimaced slightly. "Yes, it is Rilma." He corrected.

Hannah nodded. "Right, sorry. So is your father really as mean as Sarah was saying? Or was she just exaggerating?"

"My atar does not tolerate children that have no respect for the art he teaches. He treats everyone the same at the beginning, but once he sees how you perform within his class, he either continues to treat you how you treat potions or he helps you develop your skills."

The boat fell into a comfortable silents, it's four occupants enjoying the view of the castle as it slowly got closer.

The boats eventually came to a cliff with a cave in its side and Hogwarts directly above them.

"Heads down!" The group could hear Hagrid yell back, the first boats just passing a curtain of ivy that was hanging over the cave entrance. When Rilma's boat passed the ivy he could see a tunnel leading directly under the castle. Eventually, the boats came to a sort of harbor, stopping to allow the first years to get off. Rilma quickly jumped off the boat to help steady it for the girls, who were giggling every time one of them almost falls in. As the girls hop out they thank Rilma, before joining with the rest of the first years. Rilma once again stayed near the back, hearing Hagrid talk of a toad and a boy exclaim "Trevor!" before Hagrid turned and knocked, or bounded, on the door.

* * *

and with 5,235 words to the story itself, I'll call this a good start! The next chapter will start to be posted soon, so look forward to seeing that completed!


	2. The Sorting

**Sup y'all. So just so you know, when the text changes to Italics it's a memory/flashback, depending on how you want to view it. ~0~ is a lime break, and just to make it more clear, -8- will mark the transition between between Rilma and Snape or anyone else that I may use. Nothing is first person, because I absolutely hate using, reading, and hearing it in a book. Very few books I don't mind it.**

~0~

Moments after the pounding stopped, a tall witch in Emerald-green robes opened the door. She had black hair and a stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Rilma heard Hagrid say, watching the man bow ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said, before swinging the door open completely. Hagrid stepped to the side, allowing the first years to pass into the entrance hall. As Rilma passed Hagrid he tilted his head in thanks, the half-giant reciprocating the action.

The entrance hall was enormous easily being able to fit an average sized house with room to spare. On the walls were torches, allowing the students to see the hall in its entirety. There were a few windows to the left, where if it was daytime instead of dusk one could see the lake. Looking up Rilma could see white marble stairs spiraling upwards. The ceiling was too high to see, but a few stairs moved, showing a couple more above them. A few floors up Rilma could barely make out a few paintings, and the objects they depicted were moving.

Looking back at the Professor leading them, Rilma saw that the first years were being led into a small antechamber, passing a door where a drone of voices could be heard from.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

When the Professor stopped talking Rilma looked over to see her eyes roam over the first few children. Rilma, Thinking on her words, Rilma brushed his fingers through the sides and over the top, making sure the strands were not tangled.

As Rilma was doing this, he could hear the Professor say, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And then a door opening and closing, signaling that the Professor left.

From the front, Rilma could hear low voices that sounded familiar, before they stopped.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind Rilma before a cold sensation passes over him. Looking up Rilma saw about twenty ghosts fly over the students. A few of the students screamed, causing the ones in the front to turn around.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..." One of the ghosts were saying. This ghost was half bald, short, fat, and was wearing friar clothing.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

This ghost was wearing a ruff around his neck and tights, looking like a noble from the late Renaissance period. This ghost was the first to notice the students, catching the attention of any others who were close enough to hear him.

Rilma, along with a few other students, nodded in response, the ghosts grinning broadly at them for it. The ghosts had continued moving toward a wall and going through it, though the Friar had stopped long enough to say something, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House, you know."

The door opened again, McGonagall stepping in before speaking. "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line, and follow me."

The first years started to shuffle into a line, each person next to one other. The doors were swung open and everyone could hear the chatter clearly from within the Great Hall. Rilma, who was beside a boy with reddish brown hair near the back, gasped when he was able to clearly see the Great Hall. There were four tables running along the floor, two to the left and two to the right, along with one at the front of the room. The students were all sitting at the four tables along with the ghosts, while the staff was sitting at the table at the front. Looking up, Rilma could see the sky through the ceiling, though it looked to be a sort of charm. Rilma then noticed the thousands of floating candles, and how none dripped wax onto the students below.

Looking down at the Head Table again, Rilma saw that at the middle of the table sat an old man in an almost throne-like chair, his robes multi-colored and his eyes twinkling at the new students. This man was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school. To his right was an empty chair, presumably belonging to Professor McGonagall. The next chair held a teacher Rilma didn't know the name of, but the chair next to the one with the unknown teacher held a very familiar man. Severus Snape was scowling, and his eyes were fixed on the first years walking in. Rilma was about to raise a hand to get his attention, but his father's eyes found him first. Upon seeing his son Severus' scowl lightened. Rilma, seeing this, gave his father a wide smile before he continued looking at the staff to the left of Dumbledore. Rilma counted seventeen people at the staff table, eight on either side of Dumbledore.

Suddenly the first years in front of Rilma stopped. Looking just before the head table, Rilma could see McGonagall place a old, brown hat on a small stool at the front of the staff table. The hat twitched, before straightening slightly and started to sing. The song was about the Houses and their different characteristics; the Gryffindor's brave, the Hufflepuff's loyal, Ravenclaw's ready minds to learn, and the Slytherin's cunning.

After the hat finished, the Hall burst into applause while the hat bowed to the four tables in front of it.

Once the noise died down, Professor McGonagall addressed the first years saying, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, "she said before unraveling a parchment and calling out the first name. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Rilma watched as Hannah walked through the crowd of first years, before sitting on the stool and placed the Hat onto her head. After a moment the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Loud cheering came from the table directly to the right, and after McGonagall took the Hat off Hannah's head she ran to the table. The cheering lasted until she sat down, and when it did McGonagall called out the next name.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" The boy next to Rilma walked forward, the first years clearing a path so he could get through.

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time the table directly to the left cheered. Terry ran down to the table and sat on the other side from where Rilma was standing. Boot, after shaking a few of his new House mates hands, looked at Rilma and waved slightly, to which Rilma waved back, smiling. The student's seated away from Rilma turned to see who Boot was waving at, and when they saw Rilma they waved as well.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Once again the Ravenclaw table cheered, but Brocklehurst sat closer to the Head table on the side closest to the waiting first years.

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far left cheered.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far right cheered, and Rilma glanced at his father, who had clapped at the new addition to his House. Rilma was worried, he didn't know if he wanted to go into his father's House, knowing their reputation. He knew that it would be expected of him, and that made Rilma think. Gryffindor seemed to be a proud House, proud of the people it has and proud of its beliefs, almost overly so. Hufflepuff seemed to be a huge family, no one left out and everyone included, not a place where one could be alone. Ravenclaw seemed to hold onto books, literally and metaphorically, seeing that a few of the student's actually had books under their seats. Glancing at a few of the titles Rilma could read the books were majorly the student's textbooks. Then Slytherin, the House that has a reputation of breeding evil wizards. The House that has, in fact, housed the most evil wizard known. Yet Slytherin has has also housed some of the best political figures in the wizarding world. Rilma sighed, and glanced at his father, hoping that whichever house he's placed in, his father would accept it.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Up till this point, most of the first years were sorted within a few seconds. Finnigan, though, took almost a minute, before the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Rilma watched as a girl with bushy brown hair ran up to the stool, and after a few seconds the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Four more first years were called and sorted, one boy even forgetting to take the had off, before Draco Malfoy was called. McGonagall motioned for Draco to sit on the stool, and not a second after the hat touched his head it instantly shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rilma rolled his eyes, seeing the boy smirk as if proving a point. Four more people were sorted, before one name got the whole Hall murmuring again. "Potter, Harry!"

Rilma, along with the rest of the hall, tried to get a better look at the Boy Who Lived. Severus had told Rilma about the boy, and how he had somehow defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one. When Rilma could see Potter, he recognized him from the train. Remembering the obviously hand-me-down clothes that were too big for the boy, even for hand-me-downs, Rilma made a mental note to talk to his father about a few of the rants the man has had leading up to this year.

When Potter placed the hat on his own head it took about half a minute for the hat to finally yell out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into the loudest cheering and clapping as of this sorting, and Rilma was just barely able to hear the twin Weasley's yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Rilma glanced at his father, who was looking directly at his son. The older man's expression was relaxed, calm, almost like he's waiting.

Then it hit Rilma; there were only five people left including himself. "Snape, Rilma!"

The Hall quieted, before breaking into surprised exclamations, people even standing up to see who McGonagall had called.

Rilma had gone slightly pale, scared of what the hat was going to pick. Walking forward, Rilma glanced at his father again, seeing the man nod in support. Rilma sat on the stool, hearing a few whispers passed between the people at the front of the tables.

"When did Snape get a child?"

"Why has no one known about the kid?"

"Probably going to be sorted faster then that Malfoy."

"And also into Slytherin to boot."

Taking a deep breath, Rilma placed the hat onto his head.

~O~

After years of being able to keep his son out of the public and private eye, Rilma has finally come to Hogwarts. After years of living in fear of Rilma being discovered before the right time, Severus' son has finally been able to go to school. Severus thought back to a time when he could see his son almost every day. Remembering how almost everyday became every weekend, and after his wife's death; everyday he could spare. Severus remembered when he heard that dreadful part of the prophecy, how his blood ran cold, knowing that his own child might be born into it. Severus remembered how he had no choice but to tell Voldemort that part of the prophecy because Lucius had also heard it, And if he were to lie he would be caught and killed. He didn't want to leave his unborn child and wife, so as soon as he could he met with Dumbledore on the Windy Hilltop. Severus remembered how he had begged to not be killed the second Dumbledore apparated, how he shakily explained what he did and how he hadn't wanted to tell what he had learned. Severus remembered begging the man to protect the Potters, and the answer to the question Dumbledore implored.

~8~

 _"Why, after two years under the Dark Lords command, do you care for the child of someone you always despised?"_

 _Severus, who had yet to stand from his kneeling position, let out a stuttered breath. "Because my own son, who was born just two days ago, was thought to be born on the 31st of July."_

 _Dumbledore looked down at the crying man, shock pulsing through his body at the sheer emotions showing through the groveling man's words. Understanding and pity flashed through him, showing on his face. "I understand now."_

~8~

Dumbledore had then proceeded to try and calm down the shaking man at his feet, assuring that he was going to do everything he could to protect the Potters.

~8~

 _Now standing, Severus was able to collect himself before speaking. "Let me tell them. I want them to hear it from me; how I put their son in danger, and why I'm doing this." Severus pleaded._

 _Dumbledore, who was about to apparate, turned and nodded his head. "Do what you must. I shall accompany you."_

 _"Thank you."_

~8~

Dumbledore had apparated the two of them to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, the older knocking on the door and explaining the basics to prevent either Lily or James from cursing Severus on sight. Once the two were calm enough, they allowed the two men to enter their house on the conditions that Severus handed his wand over to James. Severus had instantly agreed, taking a wand out from his right arm sheath before reaching for his right calf and lifting his pants slightly to reveal another wand, which he also handed over.

~8~

 _James scoffed at the man before him slightly. "Figures that you'd have another wand."_

 _Lily, who had kept her distance, nodded at Severus in appreciation. Lily than turned away and walked toward the kitchen, mumbling that she'll make some tea._

 _Dumbledore walked over to one of the cushioned chairs in the living room to the right of the front door, sitting down and clasping his hands in his lap._

 _James hadn't moved from his original spot in front of the stairs, only lifting his left arm in a gesture to join Albus in the living room._

 _Severus nodded, walking over to the only other single chair in the room, which was on the other side of a coffee table from Albus, who was now sitting on the Death Eaters right. Severus, once seated, leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, cradling his face in his open hands. Breathing deeply, he could smell the tea Lily was preparing, chamomile mixed with lemon._

 _James had watched Severus sit in the chair, watched as the man he always knew to be composed and pristine seemed to be struggling to hold himself together. Severus' right leg started to bounce slightly, before Lily walked into the room with a tray of cups and a kettle._

 _Lily placed the tray on the table between Albus and Severus, the older man smiling and thanking her. When Lily looked at Severus she frowned, watching as the bouncing leg picked up speed. She crouched hesitantly, cautiously placing a hand on the bouncing leg, which went completely still at her touch._

 _"I'm sorry." Severus whispered, taking his right hand out from under his head and placing it over the woman's own. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Severus started explaining everything, from hearing the prophecy to meeting Dumbledore on Windy Hilltop. James and Lily had stayed quiet the whole time, listening to every word, before James spoke up when Severus stopped speaking. James had stayed standing, only a few steps away from his wife. "Why the sudden change of heart?"_

 _Severus looked up, his features softened. "Because it's what any parent would do." James' face contorted into one of confusion, but Lily gasped. Severus smiled down at the woman. "He was born two days ago. 7 pounds, 1 ounce." Severus chuckled, moving his hands briefly to show how small his son is. James' eyes widened when Severus continued talking. "His name is Rilma, and he was thought to be born the same day as Harry." Severus' hands started shaking as he continued, and he clasped them together to try and stop it._

 _Lily, upon hearing when Rilma was thought to be born, gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears welling in her eyes. James cursed under his breath, everything clicking into place._

 _Severus nodded at their reactions. "Yes, my_ _son could have been a part of the prophecy._ _Thankfully, you three are the only ones that know of his existence."_

~8~

Looking at Rilma now, nervously sitting on a stool, about to be sorted into a House, he couldn't help it when his lips twitched into a small smile. When Rilma places the sorting hat on his head Severus was unsurprised that the Hat didn't instantly shout out a House, unlike many of the student body, apparently.

Seconds ticked by, everyone anxiously waiting for the hat to do its job. Almost a minute passes before the hat straightens and bellows, "GRYFINDOR!"

~O~

Rilma blinks. Before slowly taking the hat off and placing it on the stool after standing. Rilma looked back at his father, not having moved from where he stood by the stool. Upon seeing the expression on his father's face, Rilma relaxed. Severus was facing Rilma and had one eyebrow raised. Rilma knows that if his father was angry, mad, or disappointed, the man wouldn't have been able to hide it entirely. Instead, seeing his fathers eyebrows twitch slightly, Rilma smiled and ran to the Gryffindor table. Quickly looking at all the waving hands of his new house mates, who had started clapping not long after the hats bellow, Rilma was able to spot the twins both waving him over. The twin closest to the main doors had stood up to better catch Rilma's attention, and after making the split decision, Rilma ran over to the twins. Rilma had intended to sit beside one of them, but the one that had stood up had snagged Rilma's arm, leading the first year to quickly sit in between the two.

1

1

1

1

1

1

The last four people were sorted, within a few minutes, and after the cheering had died down Dumbledore stood as McGonagall took the hat and stool away.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The hall burst into applause, some people even cheering. Rilma hesitatingly clapped along, glancing at his father, seeing him clapping almost sarcastically.

Suddenly, food appeared in the table. From his spot at the table, Rilma could see chicken legs, slivers of beef, lamb and pork chops, potatoes cooked in many different ways, and a few cooked vegetables. Rilma turned to the 7th year to his right and asked, "Is there no salad?"

The boy, who had previously introduced themselves as (pureblood from quidditch), looked at Rilma briefly before glancing up the table, before turning back to the first year. "No, but if you want something that isn't on the table, you can ask for it out loud. Sometimes it takes a while. No one knows why."

Rilma nodded. "The school has about 20 house elves working in the kitchen at a time, with a total of about 124 house elves on staff." The students that heard Rilma all looked up, shock and confusion written on their faces. "How do you think everything stays clean? Or your laundry is done?" Rilma asked, looking around at the bewildered students.

When no one answered, Rilma just looked at his plate and asked, "Dunk, May I have a salad please?" After a second, Rilma's plate was switched with a low bowl filled with salad. The salad had bits of chicken, carrots, cucumber, halved cherry tomatoes, and spinach mixed in, along with a light drizzle of a white dressing. Rilma smiled at the dish. "Thank you."

While Rilma started eating his salad, the two students across from him looked at each other in confusion. The student to the left of Rilma spoke up, placing his fork down. "How'd you know that? And who's Dunk?"

Rilma looked up, a bit of cucumber hanging out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth, lipping the cucumber into his mouth as he chewed and swallowed before answering. "My father lends one of our two house elves to Hogwarts own staff when he is teaching. Dunk is the said house elf. He knows what I like so I asked him." Rilma shrugged, spearing a tomato and placing it in his mouth before spearing a carrot and eating that to.

~O~

Watching his son interact with the other students, Severus was relieved to see that Rilma wasn't shying away from conversation. It's been four and a half years since Rilma was able to talk to another his own age.

By now dessert had been served. Severus glances at the other teachers from behind his hair, which was hanging to either side of his face, as he serves himself caramelized peaches. Most teachers were talking among themselves, a few simply eating. He was able to catch a few of the talking teachers glancing at him; likely talking about what they learned tonight. Inwardly sighing, he put his utensils down and took a sip from his goblet.

Dumbledore chose that moment to speak up, leaning forward slightly to better talk to the Potions teacher. "Severus, if you don't mind, I would like it if you and your son come up to my office after dinner."

Severus, who was still holding his goblet, nodded and took another sip.

Dumbledore proceeded to ask McGonagall to do the same, and Severus sighed inwardly, not quite knowing what the old man had in mind.

The new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quirrell, rested his hands onto the table before turning to Severus, stuttering as he spoke. "I-I was u-unaware that you had a ch-ch-child."

Severus turned to the man, his hands moving deftly to cut the peaches in half. "Indeed." Was all he said, not elaborating or expanding on the unspoken question in favor of turning back to his dessert.

Quirrell blinked, his eye twitching more violently then its previously more subtle spasms. "H-how long h-have y-you had him?" Quirrell asked, turning to the pudding he was eating.

Severus places his knife, which has been in his right hand, to the right of his plate before using his fork, which was still in his left hand, to spear half a peach. "All his life. I am his father after all." Severus than ate the bite, hoping the nervous man will take the hint.

"So h-how come n-n-no one has hear-heard of him? Heh?" Quirrell asked, having another bite of his dessert..

As Quirrell talked, Severus had glanced at the Gryffindor table, somehow catching the eye of The Boy Who Lived. Severus had met Harry when the boy was still an infant, barely a few days old. The two had met the same night Severus told the boys parents about what he had done.

~8~

 _Severus was quite surprised at how Lily had taken the news. He expected a negative reaction, physical or verbal, but the women had only cried into her husband's arms. Severus was also surprised at James, who had only asked him a question when he had finished his explanation of their situation. A few minutes had passed since Lily had stood from her crouched position and hugged James, crying into his shoulder._

 _Dumbledore was helping himself to his second cup of tea when Severus made his own, which had no additives. Right as he was about to take his first sip a moaning from upstairs started, before it quickly became a babies cry. Severus, without thinking, put his cup down and went to stand, but froze mid action. James chuckled from over Lily's shoulder, having seen Severus' actions. "Already at their beck and call huh?"_

 _Severus nodded, sitting back down and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lily turned in James' arms, looking at Severus as she spoke. "Would you like to meet him?"_

 _Severus looked up, his hand still raised. Looking at James for any sign of protest, which he saw none of, Severus nodded._

 _Lily waved a hand, beckoning Severus to follow her to the stairs._

 _When the two got to the landing Lily turned and reached a hand out, saying "I'm sorry, neither of us took your cloak."_

 _Severus smiles slightly, before unclasping the cloak, whisking it around his shoulders and handing it to Lily. Without his cloak, Severus was left in a simple black dress shirt with a black vest over it, the first button undone. His pants were slightly muddy from earlier that night, though Lily didn't comment on it._

 _Lily walked behind Severus to a short wall next to the front door, which had a peg rack with two cloaks already hanging on it. Hanging the cloak next to the other two, she turned back to the stairs and quickly ascended them, Severus following not far behind._

 _When the two got to the top of the stairs, Lily continued walking down the hall, passing a few doors before coming to the end of the hall. The crying was coming from a door that was open slightly. Lily, who had pulled her wand from her sleeve, flicked the end while casting "Lumos." The room lit up, allowing Snape to see a dresser with a changing station on top of it, a basket of stuffed toys near a rocking chair, a shelf of baby books from both the wizarding and muggle worlds, and a small foam mat with a pile of blankets over a part of it. Turning his head to the left, Severus saw a cradle with a squirming bundle in the middle, the crying turning into hiccuped wails._

 _Lily cood and hushed the bundle as she walked over, extinguishing the spell before reaching in and picking up her son. Severus walked closer, looking over the mothers shoulder to better see the infant in her arms._

 _Severus couldn't see much of Harry's features other than he had a small tuft of hair on his head and chubby cheeks. Lily turned to fact the Potions Master and nodded at the lamp at the end of the crib, which he quickly turned on. Turning back to the mother and son, Severus could now see that Harry's wispy hair was black and his cheeks flushed from crying. Lily, using the end of the blanket Harry was wrapped in, wiped the bit of snot and drool off causing the baby's face to scrunch up in discomfort._

 _Severus smiled at the little boy, cautiously raising his right hand to brush Harry's cheek with his thumb. Harry, who had both his arms free, raised his left hand to grab at Severus', managing to grab the middle finger._

 _Lily chuckled lightly, to which Harry opened his eyes to look up at his mother. Harry's eyes were a pail green, lighter then his mother's emerald colored eyes. "We think his eyes well become like mine, when he was born they were a little lighter." Lily said, shifting her hold on Harry. "Would you like to hold him?"_

 _Severus hesitates, before nodding his head. Prying his finger out of Harry's grasp, he holds his arms out to accept the infant._

~8~

Harry suddenly gasped, using his left hand to press against his forehead, right where his scar is. Severus glances at Quirrell, before looking back at Harry, who quickly turns away.

Confused and slightly disturbed at what just happened, Severus quickly thought of something to say. "Rilma's mother didn't want her family to know of him. They are American Purebloods who had connections with a few families here in Britain. If she was seen by anyone who knows her family a manhunt would occur." Severus said, taking another sip from his goblet.

"W-w-ell who is R-Rilma's mother?" Quirrell asks, looking over at the child in question.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, looking over at the stuttering man. "My wife's family wouldn't just hunt down their daughter, but also anyone who kept her from them. That includes me and my son. We would be hunted and killed if it suited them." Severus places his goblet down. "For my son's safety, I recommend you don't ask for information about his mother." Severus went back to his dessert, stopping the conversation. Looking at the other teachers, Severus watched as most quickly went back to their own desserts, having obviously been listening to the conversation.

Sighing, Severus put his fork down and sat back in his chair, resting his right elbow on the arm rest and putting his chin on his curled fingers. He knew that he had to tell Rilma what they have to do. No one knows much about curse scars, from how they work to what they do, but one thing was for certain; curse scars don't hurt unless something related to the scar itself is nearby.

Looking over at his son, Severus could see that Rilma was already finished with his dessert, the crumbs and smudges of a cake on his plate, and was now talking to an older student. The older student, (NAME) if he was correct, was talking as he ate, waving his right hand as if casting spells. It was a few minutes before the conversation came to an end, (NAME) having been distracted by another conversation.

Severus watched Rilma turn to look around the hall, eventually turning to look at Severus. Upon seeing his father looking at him, Rilma smiled and waved. Severus, who was still resting his head on his knuckles, simply nodded his head enough for Rilma to see. Rilma visibly laughed and turned to listen to a conversation between three other students.

Flitwick(?) turned to Severus with a smile on his face. "Your son is very cheerful."

Severus turned to the smaller man, nodding. "Indeed."

Flitwick, unperturbed by Severus' single word response, continued. "Has he shown any promis for charms? Or do you think he takes after you?"

Severus smiled slightly, only the corners of his mouth twitching, before he answers. "Rilma's accidental magic was rather tame compared to others. As he got older he was able to control it to do what he wanted. I would say he will excel in Charms. And for Potions, Rilma has always shown an interest. He always asked to help with the preparation of ingredients and has become quite skilled with a knife."

Flitwick nodded. "I'm sure he will be a wonderful student."

It was another few minutes before the dishes were cleared of any food and the hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood.

"Ahem— just a few more word now that we are all fed And watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Snape looked over at the Weasley twins as the headmaster did, watching them point at one another. Shaking his head, Severus tunes the headmaster out slightly.

"—the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

' _What?_ '

Severus knows what's in that corridor, he helped make it so dangerous. Why was the headmaster telling the entire student body to not go there, when any adult knows that to tell a minor not to do something, they will most certainly do it? Also, why did Dumbledore not specify why? Looking up at Dumbledore, Severus saw that the headmaster was looking at the Gryffindor table as he spoke. Not knowing what Dumbledore was thinking, Severus was left to try and remember to tell Rilma exactly why he shouldn't go to that corridor.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Severus sighs, having not looked forward to this part of the dinner. Watching the Headmaster produce a golden ribbon from his wand, which then shaped itself into letters. Severus didn't move from his position, favoring staying quiet.

Dumbledore had stood, raising his wand as to conduct the catastrophe that was about to occurs. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Severus glances at his son, who instead of joining in with the rest of the schools singing, looked around in horror at the ruckus going on around himself. Smirking slightly, Severus watched as the Weasley twins, who had chosen a painstakingly slow funeral march. Dumbledore, who was still standing, had continued to conduct the Weasley twins.

Wiping his eye, Dumbledore spoke. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Severus quickly stood, hearing the Prefects corralling their respective first years. Watching as the older students all left first, Severus trotted over to the waiting first year Slytherin's. Coming up to the back of the group, Severus walked to his some and grabbed his shoulder, making the boy jump.

"Father!" Rilma complained, having turned around to face Severus. "Please do not sneak up on me like that."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I shall keep that in mind." Severus looked up to see how many students were left in the hall. He saw many of the older students looking at him and his son, but a harsh glare made them turn away. Continuing to slowly shuffle out of the hall, Severus spoke up once again. "Can you see where we are going?"

Rilma looked up,

Fixed teacher smiles

Albus golden ribbon into words

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Weasley twins slow funeral march which Albus conducts the last lines of

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Teachers table Albus talks to Severus and Quirrell has questions. Flashback stuff

~0~

 **Can I just say that I had actually planned for Rilma to be sorted a few people after Potter? Instead, because there were only four people after Potter's sorting and the next person was Thomas, Rilma had to be put right after Potter and I actually got really excited because I didn't plan for it to be cliché where one big person does a thing, and then another big person steals their thunder. I was like, "You're becoming a real author my dude."**

 **Please help me out on Quirrell's stuttering. If it doesn't seem right please let me know so I can fix it. I have a slight stutter that doesn't happen often enough to use as reference, nor do I know anyone that stutters, so it would help a lot so to not over exaggerate or underwrite it. You can PM me about it if that makes it easier, or use the comments.**

 ** **I also just want to apologize in advance if something doesn't make sense, for example, the consistence as to which house Rilma is put into. I changed it after realizing that the plot would wind up too difficult if he was in Slytherin so I moved him. Oops. This chapter went under some heavy editing a few times and I stopped writing not long after school started so I've likely forgotten something during that time. It's likely going to be updated a few times after being posted so sorry in advance!****


End file.
